Chac
Chac is a Final Fantasy X-2 boss on Via Infinito floor 80 and a regular enemy on floors 81-99; either can appear in Oversoul form. The boss is Yunalesca after her transformation into a fiend. Battle Chac is a difficult enemy. She can petrify characters with her Stony Glare attack, which works regardless of immunities but can be evaded with high Evasion and Luck stats. Chac never uses Stony Glare if only one character is present. Chac uses Hunter's Gaze which inflicts petrify and Poison. Chac can break a petrified character with her Bash attack, removing them from battle. Chac's ultimate attack, Heaven's Cataract, is used every six turns and does large amounts of damage to multiple characters and can also break them if they are petrified. Chac's physical attacks ignore Protect. As with all Basilisks, Chac does not use Heaven's Cataract in Oversoul form and many consider Chac to be easier in Oversoul. The Oversoul attack pattern includes four additional attack types: Destroy Soft and Destroy Remedy, that also do damage, and are used unless an Alchemist is in the party; Bash replaces them. It can use MP Break to drain all of a character's MP, and on characters at half health or below, an attack that does no damage, Hunter's Gaze, is sometimes used. The net effect is a significant reduction in overall damage per time and even risk of KO. Strategy It is good to pack extra Softs and Remedies to cure petrified characters before Chac breaks them. In the International and HD Remaster versions, the easiest way to deal with Chac is to drain her MP. If she has no MP, she cannot use her dangerous Heaven's Cataract move and is thus helpless against a team of Berserkers with Evade & Counter. Draining her MP can be done in various ways, the easiest of which is by using a Soul Spring. Heaven's Cataract will not cost any MP in the original version and this strategy will therefore fail. In the original version of Final Fantasy X-2 an uncomplicated and effective way to defeat Chac involves bringing a Gunner in HP Critical condition that is wearing the Cat Nip accessory. Using her Trigger Happy ability will result in 9,999 damage per hit. Against an Oversouled Chac, the third-HP character will not be hit by Heaven's Cataract, and roughly 14% of the attacks will be replaced by the harmless Hunter's Gaze. Killing lesser Basilisks (Gucumatz or Kukulcan) and then escaping from battle as soon as an Oversouled one is encountered, can guarantee a Chac in a subsequent encounter will also be Oversouled. Equipping the Adamantite accessory to either a character wearing the Berserker or the Dark Knight dressphere can help survive the powerful attacks Chac uses; a downside is that the attack rate will be lower than usual. Another strategy is to use three hasted Warriors using Delay Buster (again, only works on an Oversouled Chac), denying it from ever getting a turn. Chaining attacks on Chac also delays its turn; three fast Thieves, especially hasted, may be able to defeat it without it getting a chance to attack as Thieves attack twice per Attack command and if they attack one after another they build a continuous chain. An easy way to defeat a normal and an Oversoul versions of Chac is to bribe their way to victory by giving her 1,751,400 gil in normal form, and 1,838,972 if it's in Oversoul, through the use of Lady Luck dressphere, or use the alternative way of bribing by using Slots without spending large amount of gil. As Chac never uses Stony Glare if only one character is present, one can consider fighting Chac with just a single character. Chac's non-Oversoul version's physical attacks can be dodged with the Berserker dressphere's Evade and Counter ability, making its Heaven's Cataract, which it uses every sixth turn, the sole move a single Berserker will have to fear. Creature Creator Fiend Tale In the Fiend Tale endings, another notable Chac was created from the spirit of a sailor's son who was among many who were killed by Sin, his village completely destroyed. Regardless, Chac ends up gaining a new family in Fiends and teaching his adopted son what he learned from his father. Gallery Etymology The god of rain and thunderstorm is named . Related Enemies *Gucumatz *Kukulcan ''Final Fantasy X'' *Anacondaur *Basilisk *Jormungand Category:Final Fantasy X-2 Bosses